Glory
by Ironic hipster
Summary: Vegeta searches for the solider who injured his hand in battle. Rated M for violence.


A/N: Okay so this is a really abstract idea I won't even pretend that it isn't but I like the idea of one line sentences to extrapolate from. Although a short this is going to have quite a bit of violence in it so be forewarned and yeah I have both Freeza's empire and the Saiyan Empire co-existing with Vegeta as an adult so just go with it. It's safe to say Vegeta's a bit of a psychopath but we all knew that…

 **Glory**

Exhilaration that was the drive he felt when splitting a being in two. Their blood lapping at his body as the wasted creature sinking by gravity to the ground painting him in an honorable color, that over time cakes into a dried mud but serves the purpose of redressing the others that this is an elite and the fate of all who were unfortunate enough to cross paths with him. For some though the message wasn't always clear and a man who, thinking he had the upper hand because he acquired an armament found no mercy in the claws of Vegeta. He ripped his head and spine attached crushing his skull so that the brain seeped out through the sockets and other openings. The blood seeping from the tarnished neck spattered out over his hands, making no distinguishable choice on where to throw it he casually tossed it aside with a smirk seeing the mounted fear on his comrades as they attempted to flee.

There used to be an old saying that Saiyans were born from their mothers _as strong as her thighs_ when at birth they were able to crawl onto the battlefield and fend for themselves. For the prince this couldn't have been a more prophetic. He was intoxicated with murder, it strengthen his physique and made him nearly impregnable on the battle field. Glory was his mistress and she never failed to attract him, and like any cunning woman she was in all the strategic places, her beguile was the allure. She would be the enabler of his arrogance and the eve his down fall. But for the present, he was absorbed in the glory of his kill and notching it in his mind moved to the next poor creature whose blood would repurpose the dried. Nothing made him feel more alive than being next to the dead. The course of the day was spent in slaughter and the blue eyed crows were waiting for their chance to dine. The prince had taken care that the planet wasn't damaged too much, what good would it be to its buyer? All of the other oozarus had fallen asleep were they fought dreaming of their next big skirmish, but the prince didn't need dreams he had cold hard reality. He remembered every transformation, every flesh burnt to a crisp with his breath. What troubled him was the bandaged he was wrapping furiously around his hand to quell the bleeding.

It wasn't plausible, but somehow one of those insects had managed to defect an attack back at the prince while he danced on the bodies of their comrades. He had been so focused on twisting the life out of any of the poorly armed combatants it didn't even strike him initially when the blow sliced his palm on contact. The blade only festered now because it had clearly been laced with a toxin that sent green splinters out the edges. Vegeta sat with his fist clenched, the parallel was obvious to him, he was the greatest warrior in the universe and some half-wit asshole who he probably step on seconds afterward was able to wound not only his body but his pride. If the battle hadn't ceased to his own prowess he would have hunted the fucker down 'til he could rip him body from limb. The festering was the worst he had felt from an enemy wound in quite some time, maybe ever and the fact that the royal prince had to return to the medical bay before the carousing even got into full swing was something that would be noticed.

Every saiyan carried a basic antiseptic capsule in his breast that usually worked for numbing the pain until proper care could be administered. But this toxin was foreign it wouldn't even response to the sterile agent and it seemed like it was spreading cataract up through his fingers locking them in a grip. He hadn't lost any of his strength, as healthy as he was he still punched the code into his remote calling his pod over to get him back to his elite status. He climbed in after a moment of unrelenting pain surging through his upper arm throwing him back on his ass with beads of sweat pouring out as if he had been next to the sun. Without bothering with the transmitters he punched in the closest medical station and collapsed.

There was nothing worse than hearing the doctor say they didn't know what the toxin could be. It was to foreign and had never been seen before. The prince wasn't willing to be a science project but the pain was slowly becoming worse, not even the rejuvenation tanks could heal it. Luckily though the doctor did have better painkillers that worked over time on his receptors, the rejuvenation tanks did slow the coursing of the spread so Vegeta left a sample for study and returned to his pod. It had only been maybe an hour, so maybe his absence wouldn't be noticed after all? Vegeta even replaced his old blood soaked armor back on feeling it was lucky.

He switched the transmitters back on in the pod; to his surprise the bumbling chatter that generally flows over the airwaves was aghast with fits of shouts. The blundering fools had let some of the inhabitance escape. Though it wasn't completely undesirable admittingly, Vegeta could how pay back the race of the asshole that made his hand inadequate. He hadn't been far off planet and there weren't too many ships zooming by so locking on the first two he saw coming from the planet, not really caring who was in them he followed in pursuit. _Glory and vengeance won't be too far behind…_

It really was a pity the pods were never loaded with any weapons, the pain in his hand hurt like a son of bitch and he would of like to take them out with a straight laser, but he had to admit there was an art to squeezing someone to death even in the face of his own physical pain. It seemed like the bumbling fools were seeking asylum on a planet quite familiar to the prince, he had removed the original inhabitants as a mere child and it had since become an outpost of sorts for those who dealt in dirty business. It wasn't going to be a major loss for Vegeta when he most likely destroyed it in a few moments. Murder was his forte and these mongrels were the olive in the martini.

The planet was a dust haven from hell but it didn't matter, he didn't plan on being there longer than needed. Stepping out of the pod he could already sense their pitiable levels despite their gain in distance, the prince felt the aching in his arm heighten like an indicator that his retribution could only come once he had their flesh fester like his own did. Stalking them was the only enjoyment he could get for the moment; they were heading towards the abandoned city that the prior inhabitants had been forced to leave behind. It was ironic considering it would be the last place they would ever see, the outpost that had been established barely made a presence on his scouter, and would leave no blemish when it was gone. The ruins of the city would make good cover if they had been trying to leave the planet, saiyans usually transformed into their oozaru form and dominated their opponents through mass size but Vegeta didn't need to result to such measures with only a few to blast in pieces. But as it was they were merely rats in a maze.

Vegeta sent a blast into the crumping fort and immediately got a response from the scouter; one of them was virtually next to him. Lapsing around the corner Vegeta found the fool still looking up in the direction of the blast. Though size compensates for nothing the man was a beast in height, but nothing else to find him imposing. Vegeta's throbbing pain reminded him of his course; he blasted the man's chest from behind, without killing him he grabbed his neck before he could turn around and ripped threw it dragging his hand across the gouge till he decapitated and twerked lopsided towards the ground. Being coated in the man's blood was a welcomed gift, as the trophies of his prior comrades had already faded into his skin; though no air escaped from him his comrades heard the sound of his death and flocked over in apprehension. It seemed they had spared the prince the waste of having to draw them in with another blast, as simple minded as they were it was amazing they got this far. Their hesitance at the scene did add to the glory that was intoxicating the prince's mind as they pulled out their weapons. He humored them after all it was their last attempt at a defense. A rapid fire spring from the mechanism, blowing past and around him propelling the dust from the ground, it irritated his wound and forced him to end their indulgence.

When the dust settled Vegeta darted with his fists, punching through the metal of their weapons and cracking through their breastplate armor with little effort. He had shorn the side that remained and blasted a hole into each of their abdomens, reaching his fists inside grabbing their entrails as they screamed at the awfulness pouring out from them. Vegeta was already covered in blood, wrenching through their bodies like meat on the slab they jolted in pain as their bodies bled out slowly. This was merely a fraction of what they deserved, he wanted to make them all suffer for what one bastard who lucked out in a quick death managed to inflict. The soreness from his hand ached just thinking about him, and he pulled his fists from their gash as they sloped lifeless over their feet. A margin of ki still emanated from their bodies but this slow death was more befitting of their cowardness nature. To think these bastards actually required transformation considering how fragile they were to physical attacks, even then only a few of them gave any real trouble before they were blasted into the next dimension. Still there wasn't the same satisfaction Vegeta thought he'd have; they just seemed to hold out more when they were clustered together, though this was from the beginning a fruitless endeavor and certainly not a challenge, had the prince just become _to_ disposed to murder that the little things didn't matter now? The throbbing in his hand was increasing, he wondered if that damn doctor had made any progress with finding out what the hell that asshole used to cause such mind numbing pain. He could feel the last of the corpse in front him slip away making his purpose there over, a singe of pain shot up from his lower body though instinctively he looked at his hand for the source. A cry was heard over his shoulder and he knew clearly he had missed one.

The pain in his lower back was eerily familiar, though it was only a puncture it was emendated with the scars already throbbing from his hand. He clutched the wound as he turned to face the man who had not only paralyzed his limb, but had managed to live and make a second attempt. His eyes grew wide eyed when the man before him was a breathless, but intensely glaring woman clasping a sword a foot from his stern. She turned surprised as Vegeta glared at her, he would have never guessed a woman would be responsible for his affliction but that didn't deter her demise. She mumbled a word under her breath as Vegeta realized the familiar numbing in his side. _What is this?_ She turned her face up in totally defiance of her life, when she began to speak Vegeta refused to accept her sentence. He was the saiyan prince and no mortal woman was going to be his reaper. Like her comrades he would drain her body of substance and lather in her blood, but she would die even slower than the other fools, he would make her a mockery of a living being.

She was weak; she relied on her intelligence and thought that her ingenuity would compensate her lacking embellishments. But her singularity should have told her the obvious, and if not than her blatant death would. Vegeta decided against wasting his precious energy on her any more than he had to, throwing his weight towards her she flinched in her balance but kept her grip on the baring sword. He easily dodged her defense and lunged for her larynx; gripping her neck with his scarred hand. It would be more than ironic that the very injury she inflicted on him would be indirectly used to kill her. Gasps of air escaped from her as she loosened her hold on the sword pleading with her hands for release. Vegeta obliged by ripping his fingers into her throat, pulling the toughs of the skin like mortar. She plastered her hands over the gaping wound as Vegeta reveled in debauchery. It was sooner than the others, but she was after all so much weaker he couldn't even pick her up on the scouter. He had given her too much credit she wasn't smart at all, she had merely lucked out and now that streak was over. The pain in his side had moved, his cocky bravado numbed his senses of his own injuries that needed tending, in a swift pull of action the woman who had sunk to her sword lifted it up at the hilt massaged in her blood and without a sound thrust it forward with her body plunging it into his ribcage. Vegeta felt the sting pulsate as it fluctuated through his system.

How could he so careless? She fell to the ground clenching her throat but to his surprise keeping her head tilted up. He noticed her blue eyes, like the crows she was waiting to see if her aim was worth it. He wobbled to his feet, the pain tense with each breath. Everything had changed in a matter of seconds. His underestimation was the fixture on his face as he stared at her in bewilderment; Vegeta gripped the edged of the sword pulling it through with a resilience that he could muster. Loosening the toxins his arm fell slack and his weight heavy, he realized his glorious mistress would never be captured again.

Epilogue:

I have finally done it, after all that has happened since the saiyans arrived, killing Goku then Yamcha… everybody. I have finally perfected my poison, I've already tested it on them when they sleep and noticed that direct injection is the most lethal. Gun shots do nothing but I remember the effect Yajirobe's sword had on the tail of that saiyan who killed Yamcha; he was the one that squeezed Goku to death. I hate being the one who survives, I don't even know if I can even implement my creation as only a rag team of earthlings have lived to this point. Every day those giant apes destroy another city taking away any hope now that the dragon balls are gone. Yesterday I did manage to infuse the toxin in a blade though I don't think I can keep scrounging around while they sleep hoping to find their circulatory system similar to earthlings, even though they look like us save for the tail.

I don't think I'll live if I stay here, I somehow managed to graze one of them with the point of my sword but it didn't seemed to have much effect, maybe they have to be in their humanoid form as their giant size is in their favor otherwise. I've managed to convince three survivors to leave with me; I've never been the solo traveler plus the two ships I procured already have destination coordinates. If we leave during the frenzy I don't think we'll be noticed…

I don't know what I expect to find, I don't even know if the ships will even take us away from these saiyans but I have to try, it's what Goku would do. All I can do is hope that there will be a glorious sunrise over the horizon.

The End

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that little tale (see how it kinda goes into canon…) yeah I don't have any explanation as to why the saiyans are still alive other than I guess in this universe Freeza was feeling lenient? Yes I know Yamcha wasn't killed by Vegeta but both the canon manga/anime say that he does (Krillin says it multiple times) and Vegeta never refutes it, but it's also Bulma's narrative so she most likely would have seen it that way. I also wanted her POV to be similar to Trunks' when he talks about the androids in his timeline.**


End file.
